


Unexpected Help

by slimerickey



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Pre-Canon, eventual shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimerickey/pseuds/slimerickey
Summary: Up and coming crime lord Roman Torchwick meets a curious girl who could him just the opportunity he needs to become the most feared criminal in all of Vale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing fanfic for quite a few years, so I'm still trying to get some of the rust off. This story has the potential to turn into a series, but for right now I'm just testing the waters. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

“Sorry kid, I’ve got places to be.” Roman called as he strode purposely forward, inadvertently knocking a small girl aside.

He’d been contacted by an anonymous source who claimed to have valuable information about one of his rival crime lords. Said crime lord had been nipping at Roman’s heels for the past year or so, and he was getting sick of it. Roman was pretty close to the top of the food chain right now, and he’d be damned if some “big fish” was going to kick him out of the pond. His source had arranged to meet with him at the docks in Vale to give him more information but Roman was running late. Suddenly he felt his legs give out and he fell to the ground. He felt a breeze ruffle his hair and just like that his hat was gone.

“What the-“He looked up to see a small girl in front of him, the one that he had hastily knocked aside. She smirked down at him, his bowler hat sitting crookedly atop her pink, white and brown head. She held a closed, lacy umbrella at her side and had pink and brown eyes that stared haughtily at him.

“Really little girl, I don’t have time for this. If you could just give me my hat I’ll be on my way.” He told her as lifted himself off the ground. She stayed silent and continued to smile at him.

“Fine we’ll do this the hard way.”

He lunged at her and she dodged him easily. Roman lunged again and only came up with a fistful of air. Damn she was fast. He frowned, quickly losing his patience. Roman pointed his cane at her, popping the sight up.

“You know I don’t usually go out of my way to hurt kids, but you’re really getting on my last nerve!”

The girl rolled her eyes and charged forward at him before he could even get a shot off. She grabbed his arm and twisted it as she flipped behind him. He followed, twisting around to leverage his arm out of her grasp. As he turned to face her he felt his hat land back on his head. Roman looked down to see her pink and brown eyes staring up at him. He adjusted his gray collared shirt and frowned. She winked at him as she placed a large envelope in his hand and then took a step back. He looked at the envelope and then back to her smiling face.

“Are you my contact?” He asked incredulously. The girl nodded in response. Roman continued to stare at her, sizing her up. He’d been distracted before but now as he looked at the small girl in front of him he could tell that she was no child, at least not as young as he’d first thought. Her revealing blouse and clingy pencil skirt combo revealed a sophistication and maturity not seen in mere children. The girl must have been in at least her late teens, and emitted a strong aura.

“You got a name doll face?” The girl nodded again but didn’t elaborate.

“Not one for many words are ya?” She just smirked at him and then pointed to the envelope.

“Fine, what have we got here?” He pulled open the envelope and quickly scanned the documents. Roman scoffed as he perused the information. It seemed the girl had brought him everything he could ever want or need to take down his rival. Blue prints, security details, passwords, and more that he didn’t quite have the luxury of browsing at this moment.

“How did you get all of this?” He asked. The girl put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. Roman frowned. He wasn’t fond of secrets that he wasn’t privy to.

“What? You work for the guy or something?” Her smile slipped and she stared at him, her eyes scrutinizing his face, searching…for what? Looking for signs that he’d snitch he surmised, since the girl’s face had confirmed his suspicions. No reason to rat her out really, he thought. No way would her boss ever trust him, if anything he’d just get them both killed. Still it was quite a risk she was taking, she had a right to be worried.

“No worries sweet heart. My lips are sealed.” He mimed zipping his mouth shut. Leaning on his cane he looked down at her, contemplating what he should do next. Roman had a lot of questions.

“So just what do you get out of this?” He asked. The girl’s lips twitched into what he could only describe as a manic smile. He watched her reach into her skirt pocket and tensed slightly, but relaxed when she just pulled out a small note. He read it, and felt his own lips twitch up into a smirk.

_“I get to help.”_ The note read.

Well, Roman was certainly intrigued. Her boss must have done something to really piss her off, he mused. He’d have to ask more about that later, though this all seemed like it was too good to be true. What if it was a trap?

“How do I know I can trust this information? You could be setting me up.” It wouldn’t be the first time he’d trusted the wrong person, and he wasn’t one to make the same mistake twice.

The girl’s face turned more serious, she appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly her face lit up once more and she held out her gloved pinky finger to him. Roman laughed. Was she serious? He stared at her proffered pinky and made a gut decision. His gut had gotten him this far, and while still skeptical he decided to trust it. The girl seemed to know her stuff, he reasoned. She also appeared to be a capable fighter and could be a valuable asset, if this wasn’t a set-up of course. At the very least she could be entertaining to work with. Roman linked his own gloved pinky finger with hers.

“Alright doll face, we’ll give it a shot. But I’ve got my eye on you.” The girl nodded up at him and they broke their grip. "Though if we're going to try and work together it might be nice to get your name."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was distracted by a small beep on her scroll. She glanced at it, put it away and then looked back to Roman. She pointed at her wrist as if to say " _time's up_ " and gave him a small wave. Roman watched as the girl took a step back, and then in a flash was gone. He looked around curiously and a moment later his scroll pinged with a new message.

_“The name’s Neopolitan, but you can call me Neo. ; )”_


End file.
